dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Pang De
Pang De is a strong and fierce warrior who first served Ma Teng. He became a reputed warrior of Xiliang and continued serving Ma Chao. When he became isolated from Ma Chao's forces, Pang De decided to join Cao Cao for historically ambiguous reasons. Then known as one of Kingdom of Wei's most renowned generals, he bravely faced Guan Yu at Fan Castle. His Dynasty Warriors incarnation is 31 years old and his height is 205 cm (close to 6'9"). His character's height in Kessen II is 180 cm (around 5'11"). Role in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit Pang De begins as a warrior serving Ma Teng. Prior to his story, he participated in the Yellow Turban Rebellion with his lord's former ally, Dong Zhuo. However, the tyrant seeks his eyes on his lord's land, Liang Province. He succeeds in driving their enemy back and later assists Ma Chao's revolt against Cao Cao at Tong Gate. Though they poised on the opposing sides of the field, he respects the invading warlord once he meets him face to face. When Ma Chao's army claims victory, Pang De decides to join Wei after the battle, branding himself as a traitor by Ma Chao and a loose cannon by his new allies. To gain their trust, he decides to participate in the defense at Mt. Ding Jun and successfully repels the Shu army long enough for Cao Cao's main army to arrive. His heroics earns him a reputation as a feared warrior of Wei. While Cao Cao returns to matters at Xu Chang, Pang De is ordered by Sima Yi to rescue Cao Ren. After the Battle of Fan Castle, he continues to valiantly serve the kingdom with his son, Pang Hui. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Pang De shares his Legend Mode with Ma Chao as the duo work together to reclaim Ji Castle. While his ally is gungho and fiercely motivated to destroy Cao Cao, Pang De thinks Ma Chao is too reliant on his anger and questions his judgment. To end the battle quickly, Pang De progresses through the southern path and proceeds to the north-eastern cliff. Once the castle is claimed, he leaves Ma Chao and states that he desires to find his own justifications for ending the land's chaos. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends has Pang De star in a Hero Scenario. Both he and Ma Chao were in Zhang Lu's services until the young horseman attacked and then defected to Liu Bei. Pang De remained with Zhang Lu as Cao Cao invades Yangping Gate. Though talks of betrayal spread throughout the army, Pang De swears to protect his lord against the massive Wei army. As he defeats various generals within Cao Cao's forces, he states his admiration for their integrity and strength. Even so, he stays true to his duty and defeats them in combat. As Pang De corners the conqueror for the final blow, Jia Xu slides in to explain that Yang Song has sold Pang De out as the traitor to save his own hide. The plot is implied to be a part of Cao Cao's ploy for the vassal's loyalty. Left with no place to go and moved by Cao Cao's speech, Pang De enlists. He feels that as a new warrior he is still unworthy of earning his companions' trust, a belief which holds true for him many years later. Xiahou Dun and company assure him otherwise, stating they were united the moment he joined. Though their origins and objectives may differ, Pang De finds peace in knowing that he is truly accepted amongst friends. Pang De becomes playable in the eighth chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next where he aids Cao Ren in the attack on Fan Castle. He pursues Guan Yu and manages to slay him at the cost of his own life. Cao Ren and Cao Cao mourn his passing. Pang De (died 219) was a military general during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. He served different warlords during his life-span, including the Han Dynasty imperial court under Emperor Ling; the Liang Province forces led by Han Sui and Ma Teng; the Hanzhong warlord, Zhang Lu; and the chancellor-warlord Cao Cao. Although joining Cao's force later than most of his comrades, Pang was noted for his loyalty when he refused to surrender to the enemy at the Battle of Fancheng. Biography Early career and service under Ma Teng Pang De initially served his hometown of Nan'an as a civil clerk. When the Liang Province Rebellion broke out, he became a soldier of Ma Teng, who was a Major under supervision of the Inspector of Liang Province at the time. After the Inspector was killed in a mutiny, he followed Ma Teng to combine forces with Han Sui, who had already defected to the rebels two years earlier. Together, they placed Wang Guo as their puppet leader, and raided the region around Chang'an. After the crushing defeat at the battle of Chencang in 188 AD, the rebels started fighting amongst themselves, and during those battles, Pang De was credited with defeating the Qiang and Di units. His effort enabled Ma Teng to be one of the largest warlords of Liang Province, besides Han Sui, hence he was made a Colonel by Ma. Later, White Horse Zhang (張白騎) rebelled against Cao Cao, and the latter asked Ma Teng to attack the rebel. Pang De again served Ma Teng well, breaking Zhang at Yao (殽, around present-day Luoning County, Henan province), his performance in this battle was praised as "the bravest amongst Ma Teng's men". Service under Ma Chao In AD 202, Yuan Tan sent his general, Guo Yuan, to lead a combined force of Yuan clan and Xiongnu tribe to invade Hedong. Pang De and Ma Chao were sent by Ma Teng to assist Cao Cao's Grand Administrator of Chang'an, Zhong Yao, to fight the advancing enemy. In the ensuing battle, Pang De led the vanguard to charge the enemy, who was by the time trying to cross a shallow point. With the formation broken, Guo Yuan was vulnerable, and was killed by Pang De in the chaos. It was recorded in the Brief History of Wei that, after the battle was over, the victorious side of Cao Cao could not locate the head of Guo Yuan. At night, when the generals gathered for the victory, Pang De threw out a head, which Zhong Yao (who had no sons by that time, and was the uncle of Guo Yuan) held with tears, claiming that to be Guo's head. Pang apologized to Zhong right away, but Zhong said to Pang, "Even I'm Guo Yuan's uncle, he is still a traitor of our country, why are you making apology to me?" After Ma Teng was summoned to Xuchang, his son Ma Chao took over his forces, and reconciled with Han Sui, and together initiated an alliance (the Alliance of Warlords within Passes) which included Yang Qiu, Li Kan, Cheng Yi and others, to resist Cao Cao from the East of Tong Pass. However, the alliance was defeated at the battle of Tong Pass, Pang then followed Ma Chao to Hanzhong, where the latter submitted to the governor Zhang Lu. Service under Cao Cao When the western warlord Liu Zhang's guest general and distant uncle,[[|2]] Liu Bei, betrayed and suddenly attacked the host, Ma Chao was sent by Zhang Lu to press on Liu Zhang's territories; however, incited by Liu Bei, Ma killed his colleague, Yang Bai, and confiscated Zhang's expedition force to join Liu Bei. Pang was sick at the time and stayed behind in Hanzhong, so he later surrendered to Cao Cao when the latter took over the city. Well aware of Pang's valour in battle due to his merits in previous wars, Cao Cao appointed him as General Who Establishes Honor (立義將軍). When Hou Yin rebelled and took over the city of Wan, he was dispatched with Cao Ren to quell the uprising. After they finished the task, they were ordered to defend Fancheng to repel an invasion from the "King of Hanzhong",[[|3]] Liu Bei. The enemy commander was the famous general, Guan Yu, who split his sizable forces to besiege Xiangyang and Fancheng. Due to the fact that Pang's elder brother, Pang Rou (龐柔), and former master, Ma Chao were both holding high positions in Liu's forces, many in the city of Fan suspected the allegiance of Pang De. As a proof of his loyalty, Pang personally led a small detachment out to battle Guan Yu, and forced the latter to retreat several times. On one occasion, Pang De shot an arrow that planted itself in Guan Yu's helm, because of this incident, Pang De was widely known among the enemy troops as General White Horse, from the white steed he often rode. As he was feared by many in Guan Yu's army, his raids into Guan's formation generated quite a headache for the invaders, and the standoff lasted for some time until summer. After two weeks of heavy rain, the Han River next to Fancheng flooded, and Yu Jin's strong army perished in the natural disaster. Pang De and a few tens of men sought refuge on a dam outside the city walls. Guan Yu's troops fired upon them from large ships in the middle of the river, while Pang De fired back with amazing accuracy. At the time, most of Yu Jin's men floating on the river, who submitted to the enemy, were saved by Guan's mariners, so Pang De's aides, Dong Heng (董衡) and Dong Chao (董超), both suggested Pang to give up resistance. Pang had them both executed on the spot and continued his desperate fight. The battle dragged from morning into the afternoon, and Guan Yu's attacks became more and more ferocious as time passed. Out of arrows, Pang De and his troops engaged their enemies in hand-to-hand combat. The water level was still rising and most of Pang De's soldiers had surrendered. With only three men, Pang De tried to row back to the city on a small boat, which was capsized. Death When he was captured and brought before Guan Yu, Pang De refused to kneel. Guan tried to persuade him to surrender, but Pang cursed and swore at his captor, saying that his loyalty still lay with Cao Cao and belittling Liu Bei as "mere common talent". Guan then had him executed. While Pang De refused to surrender, Yu Jin, the commander who had long served Cao Cao, however, begged Guan Yu for amnesty and surrendered. When Cao Cao heard of Pang De's unwavering determination, he compared Pang's loyalty to Yu Jin's and was moved to tears.[[|4]] Pang De was later given the posthumous name of "Marquis Zhuang" (壯侯), literally meaning "robust marquis". Pang De was survived by four sons, including Pang Hui, who also served a military post in Cao Wei. Appointments and titles held *Assistant Officer at provincial level (州從事) *Colonel (校尉) *General of the Household (中郎將) *Marquis of Du (都亭侯) *General Who Establishes Righteousness (立義將軍) *Marquis of Guanmen (關門亭侯) *Marquis Zhuang (壯侯) - granted to Pang De posthumously In fiction In Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Pang De made his first appearance in chapter 58 as a trusted general of Ma Teng and his son Ma Chao. When Ma Chao had a dream, in which he was attacked by a pack of tigers in a snowy land, he consulted Pang De, who thought that it was a bad omen. True enough, they soon heard news of the death of Ma Teng, who was away in Xuchang planning a coup against Cao Cao. The subsequent events more or less adhere to what is historically true. When it came to the Battle of Fancheng, however, the novel again deviates away from history to give a much more sentimental and exaggerated story on Pang De. It was written that the city of Fancheng was besieged by the enemy general Guan Yu. Pang De then volunteered to command the vanguard force of the relief army to be sent to its help. Cao Cao was delighted and granted him the post. Later, however, others advised Cao Cao to retrieve the order as Ma Chao, former lord of Pang De, and Pang De's elder brother both served Liu Bei. Cao Cao then called for Pang De, who knelt and kowtowed until his face was covered in blood. Seeing such sincerity in the general, Cao Cao then had no more doubts. Pang De then ordered a wooden coffin, which he brought along to Fancheng as an expression of his determination to win the battle or lose his life. Outside Fancheng, Pang De engaged Guan Yu in a one-on-one duel, which ended in a tie after more than a hundred bouts. The next day, the two generals rode forward to challenge each other again. After more than 50 bouts, Pang De feigned retreat and fired an arrow at the pursuing Guan Yu. The arrow hit its target on his left arm. Pang De then spun around and rushed forward to finish his enemy. However, Yu Jin, chief commander of the relief army, did not wish his subordinate to receive such high credits and ordered the retreat signals be sounded. The chance was then missed and Guan Yu was escorted back to his camp. Heavy rain then began to fall ceaselessly for many days, causing the Han River to flood. Pang De and his 500 soldiers took refuge on a section of dam and withstood the enemies on boats. His force gradually decimated till only he was left fighting. Jumping onto a boat, Pang De then attempted to row to the city. Zhou Cang, an enemy warrior, came along in a raft and capsized Pang De's boat. He then jumped into the water and captured Pang De. When brought to Guan Yu, Pang De refused to kneel. He cursed and swore at his captors when asked to surrender. Guan Yu then had him beheaded. Seeing Pang De's loyalty and fearlessness before death, Guan Yu was moved and gave him a proper burial. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers